Assassin's Creed III (2012)
Assassin's Creed III is a historical action-adventure open world stealth video game developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, and Microsoft Windows. It is the fifth major installment and the third numbered title in the Assassin's Creed series. The game was released worldwide for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, beginning in North America on October 30, 2012. A DLC called The Tyranny of King Washington was released in three episodes. The first episode was released on February 19 for Xbox 360 and PC, February 20 for PlayStation 3, and on February 21 for the Wii U. The second episode was released on March 19, 2013 for Xbox 360, PC and PlayStation 3. The third and final episode was released on April 23, 2013 for Xbox 360, PC and PlayStation 3. Voice Cast *Noah Watts - Connor Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton *Neil Napier - Charles Lee *Robin Atkin Downes - George Washington *Adrian Hough - Haytham Kenway *Kaniehtiio Horn - Kaniehti Io *Roger Aaron Brown - Achilles Davenport *Kevin R. McNally - Robert Faulkner *Nolan North - Desmond Miles *John De Lancie - William Miles *Danny Wallace - Shaun Hastings *Eliza Jane Schneider - Rebecca Crane 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Cross *Adrian Burhop *Adrian Schiller *AJ Henderson *akwiratékha - Kanen'tó:kon *Al Goulem *Alex Bisping *Alex Ivanovici *Allen Leech *Andreas Apergis - General Israel Putnam *Andrew Farrar *Andrew James Henderson *Andrew Shaver *Angela Gallupo *Anthony Robinow *Aoife McMahon *Atsenhakéniate Lazare *Brady Moffat *Brian Wrench *Bruce Dinsmore - Paul Revere *Carey Lawrence *Carlo Mestroni *Clive Brewer *Cory McComber *Damian O'Hare - New York Guard, Redcoats *Dan Jeannotte *Daniel *Daniel Curshen *Danny Blanco Hall - Daniel Cross *David Francis - Oliver, Rupert Martin *David Ganly *Dawn Ford *Dean Fleming *Douglas Hooper *Dusan Dukic *Eleanor Noble *Elle Newlands *Emma Stevens *Eric Davis *Ewan Bailey *Fred Tatasciore *Gideon Emery - Reginald Birch, Regular *Goodleaf *Graham J. Cuthbertson *Graham McTavish - Benjamin Church *Greg Kramer *Guy *Harry Standjofski *Holly Gauthier-Frankel *Ioseriio Diabo-Dione *Jacob *James Goode *James Loye *James A. Wood *JB Blanc - David Walston, Redcoats *Jessica Mackenzie *Jim Ward *Joe Cobden *Joe McFadden - New York Civilian, Redcoat *John Kay Steel *John Tracy - Thomas Jefferson *John Voce *Jonathan Walker *Julia Lenardon *Julian Casey *Kanentokon Watias Hemlock *Kaniento:ton Kyle William *Karoniakeron *Lee Boardman *Leith Mahkewa *Lucinda Davis *Maggie Owen *Marcel - Jamie Colley *Margaret Easley - Minerva *Maria Bircher *Mark-Antony Krupa *Mark Camacho *Mark - Samuel Adams *Martin Watier *Mary Harvey *Mary McComber *Matt Holland *Matthew *Michael Rudder *Michel Perron *Nadia Verucci - Juno *Nicholas Boulton *Nick Boulton (Credited Twice) *Noel Burton *Patrick Costello *Paul Hopkins *Pauline Little *Peter Bramhill *Phil Proctor - Warren Vidic *Quincy Armorer *Richard Cant *Richard *Rick Jones - Benjamin Franklin *Robbie Stevens *Robert Dean *Robert Lawrenson - John Pitcairn *Robertson *Shawn Baichoo - Stephane Chapheau *Simon Peacock *Stuart Martin *Susan Glover *Terence Scamell *Theo Devaney *Thor bishopric *Timothy Watson *Tod Fennell - Mason Weems *Trevor White *Vince Corazza - Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette *Vincent Messina *Vlasta Vrana - John Parker, Mohawk Elder *Warona Setshwaelo *Wentahawi Elijah *Wyatt Bowen 'Multiplayer' *Jennifer Séguin - Animus *Simon Peacock - Trainer 'Additional Voices' *Iain de Caestecker *Richard Cant *Jaimi Barbakoff *Katie McGuinness *Tom *Qarie Marshall *Eric Meyers *Brian Cowan *David Ganly *Aisling Bea *Mikey O'Connor *Olivier LaMarche 'Assassin's Creed III: The Tyranny of King Washington' *Noah Watts - Connor Kenway *Robin Atkin Downes - George Washington *Danny Blanco-Hall *Mark Camacho *Andreas Apergis - General Israel Putnam *John Emmet Tracy - Thomas Jefferson *Natalie Brown - Kaniehti Io *Carlo Mestroni *Felicia M B Shulman *Anthony Robinow *Neil Napier *Graham J. Cuthbertson - Benedict Arnold *Al Goulem - Kanien'Kehá:ka Man *Bruce Dinsmore *Amber Goldfarb *Shawn Baichoo *Julian Casey - Samuel Adams 'Voice Talent' *Rick Jones - Benjamin Franklin *Kevin McNally - Robert Faulkner *Mylène Dinh Robic *Simon Peacock *James A. Woods *Daniel Brochu Category:Video Games Category:2012 Video Games